<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>東京鐵塔 by sodamoon404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081570">東京鐵塔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404'>sodamoon404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>澈赫rps注意！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>東京鐵塔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我們在明治神宮，都心中的森林，雙掌合十拍上兩次，低下頭。<br/>
最終我們都得低下頭。<br/>
.......全文暫停曝光</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>